


L'Artiste

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sugar Baby AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Relationships: Drax the Destroyer & Mantis, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Your heels are loud on the cold floors of your office building. It’s well after closing time but that’s nothing unusual, as the CEO of one of the only female owned Fortune 500 companies late nights where nothing new. You push open the front door and are pleased to see that Drax has the car running. He might be a bit socially awkward but in all honesty you adored the man. He and his equally awkward wife Manti have been with you so long that they’re practically family by now.

“Drax.” You say climbing into the back of the car.

“Ma’am. Where to?”

“Une Petite Galerie D’Art please. I think it’s over on 107th.”

“Going to buy some more art?”

“No, just going to look. I’ve heard about this guy but haven’t seen his work.”

“I bet you will end up buying at least one piece. I know you have that space by your entryway that you want to fill.”

“I’m going to do my best not to but honestly if something speaks to me I’m not going just pass it up.” You tell him answering an email on your phone.

“Quit working.” He tells you eyeing you through the rear view mirror.

“No.” You snark back and Drax rolls his eyes. He stops in front of the gallery and you climb out of the car and head into the gallery where people are mingling.

You wander, looking at each piece with interest. You like the artists use of color. His subjects are always in color while everything else is in black and white. Your favorite is a little girl in a blue coat and a red hat. It’s not something you’d usually like but something about the expression on the little girl’s face is heartwarming. Unfortunately for you this piece has already sold so you won’t be getting the original and you’re not quite sure where the artist is. You think his name is Roger, but your feet are killing you and you honestly just kind of want to go home. You’re waiting for Drax when you notice the pencil drawings, they’re a set of four. All of flowers, which doesn’t seem to be Roger’s usual style but they’re beautiful. You find one of the girls that’s got an iPad and purchase the piece. You leave her your work address because you knew exactly where you wanted to put it. There’s a space to the left of your desk and you’re confident it’ll look great there.

“It’ll be delivered next week.” The woman promises.

“Thank you so much.” You tell her with a smile as your phone dings letting you know that Drax is here. You’re looking down at your phone while you walk and you bump into someone with your arm. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” You say glancing up. 

“It was my fault.” He says with a smile, “you’re alright?”

“Absolutely. Sorry again.” You tell him before making your way outside of the building and to where Drax is waiting, leaning against the car.

“So, how many did you buy?” He asks and you huff at him.

“Just one.” You admit before sliding into the car. Drax shuts the door cutting off his laughter and you do your best to scowl at him when he gets into the car. You both know that you don’t mean it.

When Drax drops you off at your building you make your way into the building and up to your apartment. You love the view of the city from your apartment, you leave the lights off and the blinds up as you get ready for bed. You close the blinds in your room so you don’t get blinded in the morning. Your cat Torro cracks an eye open at you when you slide into bed but he doesn’t move from the empty pillow that he’s sleeping on. You give him a pet on his head before rolling onto your side and falling asleep to your podcast, Stuff You Missed in History Class.

When you wake in the morning the sun is peeking through the crack of your blinds. The light moves and you squint down at the floor to see Torro’s tail sticking out from behind them.

“Tor,” you groan as his tail flicks back and forth, “what cha doin buddy?” He let’s out a little chirp back and you hum before stretching and climbing out of bed.

You love lazy Saturday’s but you do have a couple of things you need to get done. The main one being getting back to the gallery to find out if that piece with the little girl is a available as a print, you think your sister would like it and with her birthday coming up you need to find her something.

Drax picks you up and takes you back to the gallery, Manti is in the passenger seat and it is nice catching up with her.

“How long are you going to be?” Drax asks.

“Maybe a few hours. I want to walk over to a couple boutiques in the area. You guys go, I can always call a Lyft.” Drax gives you an appalled look and you laugh softly. “Okay, okay I’ll call you.”

You climb out of the car and make your way into the small shop. It looks exactly as you’d expect. The floor is lacquered cement, there are three canvases half started and a long couch with a chair and sketch pad sitting on it lit up in the middle of the room.

“Uh hello?” You call into the space. You move closer to the half completed pieces of art and study each one. They’re pretty, the colors are soft and you can sort of see where he’s going with this one. “Hello?” You call again moving further into the space.

“Just a second!” A male voice calls back so you wait where you are.

“You must be Natasha. I’m Steve, thanks for coming by. The dressing room is over there, I’ve got a black dress laid out for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, um no. I’m not Natasha.” You tell him your eyes wide. “I purchased some work from a painter last night, I think his name was Roger? I was coming to see if he had any prints of his other work. I think I’m in the right place. If I’m not I’m really sorry.” You know you’re rambling but good god is he handsome.

“You’re not the model that Bucky hired?”

“Thank you but no.” You tell him with a laugh, “I’m the head of a Fortune 500 company. I came to buy some art if it’s possible.”

“Sure. But I think you might be confused. My name is Steve, Steve Rogers. Not Roger.”

“Oh, sorry.” You tell him with smile, “you can call me Lu.”

“Lu? Short for Lucy?”

“No, it’s an old nickname. My dad’s name is Luke and everyone says I’m just like him.”

“Alright then Lu. What piece were you looking at?” You describe the painting of the little girl to him and he nods almost immediately.

“That’s my best friend’s little girl so the piece went to him.”

“Do you do prints?”

“Not usually.” He admits and your heart sinks, “but I could make you a copy.”

“Oh would you?” You ask brightly.

“Yea, I’ll have to charge more, like it’s an original, though.” He says shoving his hands in his pockets.

“That’s fine. I wanted the original.” You tell him digging in your purse. “Do you want half now half later?”

“That’d be great.” He says with a smile. He makes his way over to you as you write the check and sign in. He takes it and glances down at the check and you practically see his eyes pop out of his head.

“Holy shit you’re a Pierce.” You grimace and he immediately back peddles, “Sorry. I’m sorry. I knew you looked familiar but didn’t know why. Can I still call you Lu?”

“I’d prefer it.”

“Okay.” He folds the check in half and shoves it into his front pocket. “So, I can probably get that painting to you sometime next week.”

“That would be wonderful. It’s a gift for my sister, I bought the pencil drawings of the flowers for myself last night.”

“I was surprised that sold. It’s so different from my other work.”

“I loved it. I almost missed it by the doors but am so glad I didn’t.”

“Thank you.” He says rubbing the back of his neck, “If you don’t mind waiting a bit I could have both pieces sent together. It’d save a bit on costs.”

“That’s not a problem. That was your first show right?” He nods, “how did it go?”

“I sold six of the fifteen pieces so it wasn’t great.”

“Well, now you’ve sold 7.”

“I needed to sell more, I already live here and I don’t know how much more ramen I can eat before I die of sodium poisoning.” He says looking around the space.

“Is that even a thing?” You ask, looping your bag over your shoulder.

“I don’t know.” He admits and you laugh bringing a smile to his face. “If it is that’s definitely what I die from.”

“I hope not. You’ve got some beautiful pieces started and I’d hate to see that talent go to waste.” You tell him with a smile.

“Thanks Lu.” You stay and chat with Steve for another twenty minutes before a stunning red head walks into the building.

“Hi, I’m Natasha Romanoff.” She says when Steve’s eyes meet hers.

“Oh, awesome. I’m Steve. I’ve got an outfit for you behind the curtain.” You take this opportunity to glance down at your phone to check the time. “I’m really sorry but if I’m gonna save this place I’ve gotta get some work done.”

“I understand. I enjoyed talking with you.”

“Come by anytime.” He says with a warm smile.

You finish your shopping, your conversation with Steve on your mind the whole time. His passion was clearly in his art, and you’ve always had a good eye for this sort of thing. He’s good. And you’re not just saying that cuz he’s hot as hell. 

The opening he’d had was small but it wasn’t very well advertised, you’d thought his name was Roger for god sake.

The rest of the weekend flies by, you head back into work on Monday ideas still running through your head. You’ve got meetings all day, something you’re not looking forward to. More specifically you’re not looking forward to dealing with Peter Quill the President of StarLord. StarLord is one of the biggest tech companies and, unfortunately your board want your companies, Warbird and StarLord to work together.

Warbird is the best publication company in the United States and StarLord is a massive tech company so it’s only natural the two should work together. E-readers, tablets, computers and phones are cutting into print business and that was okay, to a point.

You’re in the middle of preparations for your meeting when you’re surprised by a knock on your door.

“Come in.” You call not looking up the door opens with a soft click.

“Hey Lu, you’ve got a visitor.” Your assistant Wanda informs you and when she mouths ‘oh my god’ at you you’re confused. At least until Steve walks into the room.

He’s dressed in dark jeans, a button up blue shirt that makes his eyes pop and a nice jacket that might be a bit too tight.

“Steve.”

“Hi, I’ve got the art your ordered.” Wanda closes the door wiggling her eyebrows at you.

“That was fast.” You tell him standing up and moving around your desk. “I didn’t expect you to deliver them personally.”

“Cheaper if I do.” He says honestly, “Do you want to see them?”

“I’m hanging the flowers in here but I don’t have a hammer or nails.”

“You think your building might?” He asks as you carefully peel away the brown paper Steve had wrapped the flower drawings in.

“Maybe. I’ll call down later.” You tell him as you bring the drawing over to the wall. “What do you think?” You ask putting it against the wall.

“It’ll look nice there.” There’s another knock on your door and when Wanda opens it again she looks like she’s got a bad taste in her mouth.

“Quill is here.”

“Great.” You deadpan as you set the flowers gently back on your desk. “Thank you so much Steve.”

“It’s nothing.” He says shoving his hands back into his pockets. “Why don’t I hang that before I go?”

“You wouldn’t mind?” He shakes his head and you smile at him, “oh, and I had some ideas for helping you continue painting.”

“Really?”

“Yea, here,” you jot down your number, “text me and we can set up a meeting, if you’d like.”

“Thanks Lu. That sounds amazing.” Steve says with a bright smile then you’re off to your stupid meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

When you get back to your office you’re disappointed, but not surprised, to see that Steve is gone. The picture is up on the wall and on your desk is a little doodle of a flower.

He’s such a breath of fresh air in your chaotic daily life.

“So, what are you doing this Friday?” Quill asks as he leans up against your doorframe.

“Working, then I’ve got a meeting I’ve been trying to set up with a local artist so I’m afraid I’m going to be busy all weekend.”

“Oh, are you going to Stark’s party?”

“I’m not sure. I promised my sister I’d come visit soon so who knows.”

“I was hoping to see you there.” Oh, you know he was.

“Oh, sorry.” You tell him with a small smile. Quill watches you for a moment and you pick up the little flower drawing Steve had left and after gazing at it fondly you tuck it into your desk. When you glance back up Quill is still staring at you. “Is there something else I can help you with?”

“That’s a nice drawing. You do that?” He asks pointing at Steve’s flowers.

“Thank you. I bought it at a show last weekend.”

“You do that a lot?”

“Enough. I like art.” God why isn’t he leaving? You subtly page Wanda as Quill launches into some long spiel about something and wait for her call. A few seconds later your phone rings. “I’m so sorry, excuse me.” You say to Quill before answering the phone. You cover the mouth piece with one hand and look apologetically over at Quill.

“I’m so sorry I have to take this.”

“I understand. I’ll be in touch.” He says with a smile that you suppose is meant to be charming. It’s not.

You have a text from an unknown number on your phone and when you open it you’re pleased to see it’s from Steve. You make plans to meet with him on the following Friday at your office and then get to work.

Friday comes quickly, you’ve got everything ready but you’re kind of freaking out. While you’ve done this before you haven’t done exactly this and how is he going to take this?

When he walks into your office you take a deep breath before standing and greeting him.

“Hey Lu.”

“Hi. Have a seat.”

“You seem- is everything okay?”

“Yea,” you assure him, “I just, I’m kind of nervous about how this is gonna go.”

“Okay?” He sits in the chair across from your desk and you take a deep breath.

“I’d like to be your patron. Help pay for things, support you while you work, get you a better gallery opening, that kind of stuff.”

“What would you ask for in return?”

“A small cut of the profits and, I’d, uh. Oh god. I’dlikeyoutobemydatetoeventsIhavetogoto.” You shove all the words out of your mouth and Steve blinks over at you, trying not to smile.

“I’m sorry, you’re gonna have to run that by me again.” Damnit. You take a deep breath.

“I’d like you to be my date to events I have to go to.” When he doesn’t say anything right away you keep talking, “not my actual date of course. Just like, a friend, and you could meet more of the right people to get your art career going. You’re extremely talented and I’d hate to see that go to waste. The little flower you drew me was so pretty.”

“You mean the one I left on your desk?”

“Yea.”

“Can I think about it?” He asks and you nod, of course he’d want to think about it. It’s a lot to ask.

“Of course. Why don’t you let me know by the end of next week, next Friday? I had a lawyer draw all this up, and write it in layman’s terms, I hate lawyer speech. You can take those and read through them, sign them if you’re in. If not just return them to me and I’ll have them destroyed.”

“Okay, I’ll let you know.” He says before standing, “the piece looks nice there.”

“I agree. Thank you again for hanging it for me. I kind of want to put a navy frame on it.” Steve looks thoughtful.

“I think that would look nice.” He says with a smile, “I’m in.”

“What?”

“I’m in. I’d like your help and I’d like to help you.”

“You’re sure you don’t need to think about it?” You ask as he plucks a pen off of your desk and smooths out the contract and NDA.

“Nope.” Steve says as he signs his name to the NDA then to the contract.

“Okay. Um, are you busy tomorrow night?”

“No, do you have an event?”

“I do.”

“I can come.” He affirms and you give him a wide smile.

“If you can send me your size I can get you a suit.”

“I have a suit.” You look guiltily up at him.

“It’s gotta be a really nice suit.”

“Oh. Are you sure that you don’t mind doing that?”

“Absolutely. Every man deserves a perfectly tailored suit.” You tell him with a smile, “Will you have a half hour of time tomorrow morning to go get fitted? Marco is a friend of mine and will get the suit done before tomorrow night.”

“Yea I can do that.”

“Wonderful. Thank you. I really want you to meet Pepper Potts-Stark.”

“I know that name.”

“Her husband Tony owns Stark Industries. She runs it. And she’s big in the art scene. Loves it almost as much as I do.” Steve nods, a small smile on his face.

“What got you so into art?”

“My mom. She loved painting, she made sure that I was able to be creative even when my dad was grooming me for this.”

“I’m glad she did.” He says lowly and if you didn’t know better you’d think he was flirting with you. But you did know better, this was a business transaction after all.


	4. Chapter 4

You and Steve hadn’t stayed much longer, he had walked you out to your car where Drax was waiting to take you home.

“Do you want to meet me here tomorrow or where would you like to meet?”

“You mentioned living at the gallery?” You ask and he nods, “why don’t I pick you up from there. Dinner is at 9 so I usually eat a light meal before I leave but if you want we can do a happy hour somewhere?”

“That sounds perfect. I need to get to know my gorgeous date after all.” You laugh softly and he grins back down at you, he pulls open your door and when you go to climb in he watches you for a second. Reaching out for your hand you give it expecting him to shake it but instead he presses a soft kiss there. “See you tomorrow Lu.”

“Bye Steve, feel free to text me with any questions.” You tell him before he closes the door for you.

It’s not until you’re halfway home that you realize you should’ve offered him a ride home. After grabbing your phone you search his number on Venmo and are pleased when you find him, then send him a hundred dollars. You’re not even home when he texts asking why you’d sent him money. When you explain that you’d felt badly about not giving him a ride home he’d protested that a Lyft didn’t cost a hundred dollars.

You can afford a hundred dollars.

You spend the rest of the night texting with Steve, he’s funny, smart and you’re honestly thrilled that you can help him pursue his dream.

In the morning Steve gets his suit, Marco sends you the bill. He also tries to get information about Steve out of you but you’re a master deflecter by now and he doesn’t get anything out of you.

You get ready and leave to go get Steve by three. You’re completely obsessed with the dress you’re wearing. It’s black with a sweetheart neck and off the shoulder sleeves, the fabric is sparkly and clings to your body in the best way. Your lace black heels are much more comfortable than they look and your hair is up and away from your face. Diamond dangling earrings and a diamond necklace complete the look.

Drax pulls up to the studio and gets out to go and get Steve from inside. You busy yourself with reading and answering a couple emails. When the door pops open you lock your phone and shove it into your little clutch. Steve slides in and freezes, blinking at you like a deer in headlights.

“Wow. Lu, you look fantastic.” He breathes and you can’t help the smile that spreads across your face.

“Thank you,” you breathe, “you look great too.” And he does. If you’d found him attractive before it was absolutely stunning what the tux he was wearing did. “I love the blue top.”

“Thank you, I wasn’t sure you would.” Steve admits with a small smile, he looks like a Disney prince.

“Is it velvet?” You ask and he nod, “I’m a sucker for velvet. I love how soft it is.” You admit and Steve’s smile broadens.

“Feel free to touch all you want.” He flirts and you laugh as the car comes to a stop. “Where are we going?”

“Widow.”

“Woah.” He breathes, Widow is one of the hottest new restaurants in the city. And just happens to be owned by one of your best friends, Clint.

“The owner is a friend of mine.”

“You help him out too?”

“No,” you tell Steve with a laugh, “Clint is a Barton. You know one of the Broadway performers.”

“Damn. You’ve got quite the social circle.” He says with raised eyebrows.

“Clint and I have been friends since we were in grade school. And really I don’t have a lot of friends. More work associates and honestly they’re not all they’re cracked up to be. It’s one of the reasons that I asked you to be my date to this stuff. A lot of these guys aren’t exactly used to hearing the word no.”

“None of them have ever hurt you have they?” He asks looking angry and you shake your head.

“No, but pretending to be unavailable is going to so much easier than politely fending them off.”

“I see, it’s not my art you’re after it’s the muscles.” You’re about to protest when you see the quick quirk of a smile that pulls at Steve’s lips.

“Mm, busted.” You agree your own smirk just barely hidden.

Drax stops the car outside of Widow’s and before Steve can open the door you put a hand on his arm. “Wait for Drax. Then you’re going to need to help me out.”

“Okay,” he says relaxing back into the seat. “Is it weird for you to wait?”

“It’s second nature by now.” You tell him with a shrug. Drax pulls open the door and Steve climbs out, he stands next to the car and holds out a hand for you to climb out of the car. He doesn’t let go of your hand though, instead he tucks it into the crook of his arm. He’s so warm in the cool fall air that you find yourself moving closer to him.

Clint has a table in the back ready for you. He knows you like the more private, quiet little alcoves with the navy blue gauze curtains with lights woven in. Clint and his head chef Gamora deliver two plates of appetizers and Clint pours you some of your favorite wine before you can stop him. He and Steve talk a bit and as Clint turns away he gives you a thumbs up and a wink. God he’s so embarrassing.

You and Steve chat through the meal and when the bill comes you pull some money out of your clutch and leave it on the table. Steve stands and once again offers you his arm to escort you through the room. You notice more than one envious glance from women, and some of the men, that you pass on your way out. He really is too handsome for his own for his own good.


	5. Chapter 5

“Alright, so remind me which guy has been particularly awful.” Steve mutters into your ear an hour into the party.

“Nice try Steve,” you coo back, “I never told you who was harassing me in the first place.” You tell him, softly. He’d made one hell of an impression on not only Pepper but Tony too. He’d been charming, kind, and more than a little sweet as if he really was into you. But you know better, it’s just business after all, you’d both signed the contract for goodness sake!

“Come on darlin,” Steve murmurs tucking a piece of your hair that had slipped out of your updo back behind your ear. “You wanted me to help you, let me help.” You blink dumbly back up at him, it’s hard to focus when he’s looking down at you like that.

“I won’t have to tell you. You’ll know.” You promise him, you’d seen Quill wandering around a couple of times but so far he’d left you alone. But Steve can’t always be around and the second that he disappears to run to the bathroom you know he’s going to come around.

“Hello Lu.” Quill says smoothly, “how are you?”

“I’m fine Mr. Quill.” You take a sip of your wine, “Yourself?”

“Good. Who’s the blonde action figure that’s been hanging around you? Need me to get rid of him for you?”

“Why would I want that?”

“It’s kinda creepy don’t you think? That he won’t just leave you alone.”

“I’d be disappointed if he did,” you say coolly, “he is my date after all.” Quill looks sharply down at you.

“What?” He demands, “that action figure is your date?”

“His name is Steve and he’s interested in many of the same things that I am. We have a lot in common.” You tell Quill just holding your temper.

“I didn’t know that you were into the dumb blonde type.”

“What?” You hiss but before you can continue a deep voice cuts in.

“Excuse me.” You nearly sigh in relief, Steve. “Did you just insinuate that Lu is stupid?”

“What?” Quill snaps looking furious.

“Lu said we have a lot in common, then you called me a dumb blonde. So, did you just call Lu stupid?”

“No!” Quill sneers, “who are you anyway?”

“I could ask you the same question.” Steve says coolly, one of his hands rests on your lower back.

“I’m Peter Quill, CEO of StarLord Inc.”

“Pleasure.” Steve says not offering his own name, “Sweetheart, they started calling people for dinner.” He tells you looking down at you.

“Oh wonderful,” you give him a broad smile and then turning back to Quill you give him a quick nod and Steve offers you an arm that you take gratefully. Never has it been so easy to ditch Quill, Steve is well worth every penny you’re going to give him to keep Quill away from you.

“So,” Steve says quietly, “that’s him huh?”

“That’s one of them. He’s the worst offender though.” You admit quietly as you make your way to the dining room.

You and Steve are seated next to Pepper and Tony, thankfully Quill is on the other side of the table. Something that you know isn’t a mistake, Carol knows your distaste for Quill.

“Well aren’t we lucky,” Tony says with a wide grin, “we get to hang out with Lu and Steve.” Pepper rolls her eyes at her husband as Steve pulls your chair out for you.

“You know you love it when Pepper and I geek out about art. It’s not our fault you’re uncultured.” You tease and Tony lets out a surprised laugh. “I mean, now that Steve is here you’re even more outnumbered.”

“Don’t worry Tony,” Steve chimes in, “I’ll translate for you. After all I do speak uncultured quite well since I’m an, what did Quill just call me? Oh an action figure.” Pepper nearly spits out the sip of wine she’d taken in surprise.

“He did what?” She hisses looking at you.

“He called Steve a blonde action figure.”

“Wow,” she draws out the word, “He does not do jealous well does he?”

“Apparently not.” You roll your eyes and Steve chuckles softly, his hand drops to your thigh and you jerk slightly in surprise.

“This alright? He’s leering.” Steve mutters into your left ear and you nod. His hand is warm through the fabric of your dress, it’s almost distracting how warm it is. He spends the rest of the meal touching you in some way. A hand on your leg, on your forearm, your wrist and you’d be lying if you said it wasn’t comforting. The one time you risk a glance down the table at Quill and he looks irritated. God this is working better than you would’ve hoped.

After dinner there’s a cocktail hour but you’re really over all of this, all you want to do is go home and go to bed. A half hour into cocktail hour you make your way to Steve who’s talking to Thor and his wife Sif, and tuck yourself quietly into his side. One of your hands slides along Steve’s small waist as he wraps an arm around you.

“You’ve caught a good one Lu.” Sif says, her soft accent soothing to your ear.

“Thank you Sif. Your opinion means a lot, considering the wonderful man you snagged.” Thor laughs loudly, wrapping an arm around Sif’s shoulders. She rests a hand on his stomach and he presses a kiss on the top of her head. Thor and Sif have the kind of relationship that you’ve only ever dreamt of. They’re so clearly in love with one another and can practically read one another’s minds. It’s honestly amazing.

“You ready to go sweetheart?” Steve asks softly and you nod. “It was great to meet you guys.” He says taking your hand you and Steve head out. You text Drax to come pick you up and he responds with the number 5.

Five minutes to stay curled comfortably into Steve’s side, somehow five minutes doesn’t seem nearly long enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve comes to all of your events for the next month. Pepper and Tony had gone to look at his work and had fallen in love with one of the pencil drawings he’d done as a map to use before he painted.

He was coming over for dinner tonight, he’d asked for some time, “just the two of us.” He’d said softly and you’d nodded dumbly as those sea blue eyes had stared into your soul. You’d hired an at home chef that Clint had recommended, Pietro, and had been checking on him through your camera off and on for the last hour of the day.

“Lu? Ms. Danvers is here to see you.”

“Thank you.” You stand and meet her halfway across the room. While Carol is one of the toughest people you’d ever met she always gives you the best hugs when she sees you.

“Just wanted to go over some reports with you.” Carol says after a tight squeeze.

“Perfect.”

“And I wanted to talk to you about that hot guy that I saw you were out with. What’s the deal there?”

“What do you mean?” You ask furrowing you’re brows together.

“You have a new guy and you didn’t tell me about it?” She demands dropping down onto the seat in front of your desk.

“Oh,” you laugh softly, “it’s nothing. He’s my latest artist.”

“Yea, he doesn’t look at you like he’s just your latest artist.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“He looks at you like you’re the art.” You blink at her and she laughs, “It’s cute. And you look at him the same way.”

“I do no such thing.” You protest.

“Okay, fine you look at him like he’s Monet’s Waterlilies.” You glare over at her and she laughs, “and I heard that the two of you were dating.”

“He’s just coming with me to events.”

“I’m gonna need you to fess up.”

“About?”

“Are you, no you wouldn’t.” She stares at you and you stare back, mostly out of confusion. Then Carol takes a breath. “Are you paying him?” She asks lowly.

“I help pay all of my artists.”

“You know what I mean?”

“Obviously I don’t.” You lie. How had she figured that out so quickly from just a few pictures?

“Are you a sugar momma?” She hisses and you gape at her.

“No!”

“You haven’t slept with him?”

“No! Oh my god Carol!” You hiss back and she looks at you skeptically. “I haven’t!” You insist.

“Why not? He’s so hot.”

“Carol!” She laughs at your scandalized expression. “That’s basically sex work!”

“No it isn’t.” She says, “you’re paying for him to come hang out. If you get to sleep with him as a side effect of hanging out with him why don’t you?”

“You know my rule. Monogamy before sex.”

“Which you guys are basically doing.”

“It’s all fake Carol. I’m basically paying him to be my bodyguard, to keep Quill, Rumlow, Jasper and all those other ass holes off of me. Now can we please get down to business?” Thankfully, with an irritated huff, Carol does as you ask and moves on from the subject. She leaves after a half hour and you’re free to go back to obsessing about your dinner with Steve.

Why had Carol insisted on saying all of those things today? Why couldn’t she have waited just one more day? Now you were going to have him in your home, closer to your bedroom than he should ever be! That bitch.

The day flies by, but also feels like it’s a thousand hours long. When you arrive home you read the note that Pietro wrote about the food and set the oven. Steve should be here in less than an hour and you didn’t want to have to wait for dinner. You were already hungry and assumed he would be too when he arrived. You change into a pair of leggings and a long sleeve shirt and tug on a pair of fuzzy socks. Torro watches you from the dresser, his green eyes never blinking.

“Alright Tor, how do I look? Like I’m trying?” All he does is flick his tail and you scowl at him. “Thanks for the help.” You deadpan as your phone rings. “Hello?”

“Ma’am. There’s a gentleman down here for you. A Mr. Steve Rogers.” Stan your favorite doorman says.

“You can send him up, thank you Stan.” You pop the food into the oven on your way to the front door. He hardly knocks by the time you pull open the door. He’s standing there in this cream sweater and a pair of jeans and good god how does always look so good?

“Hey,” he says his voice soft, “you look great. I love your socks.” He says as you gesture him into your apartment.

“Thank you. I love fluffy socks.” You tell him with a smile. “I love your sweater.”

“Thanks,” he says before passing you a bouquet of daises. “These are for you.”

“You didn’t need to but thank you.” You tell him taking the flowers from him.

“It smells amazing in here.”

“I have to admit,” you tell him over your shoulder, “I hired a private chef. I can cook but I was worried about timing.”

“Well it smells awesome.”

“Good!” You tell him as you get a vase for the flowers he brought you. “It should be like fifteen minutes, if you’d like to take care of the wine while I do this that would be wonderful.”

“Not a problem.” He agrees taking the wine into his hands. It’s not until he’s pouring that you notice the paint on his hand.

“What were you working on today?”

“Just finishing the painting you commissioned. Why?”

“You’ve got blue paint on the side of your hand.” He twists his wrist to look then laughs softly.

“I always miss some.”

“Working on anything new?” You ask taking the glass of wine that he offers you. 

“A couple of the pieces of Natasha. Bucky wants to meet you.”

“I’m surprised it took him this long.” You admit and Steve gives you a little smile. “Most agents want to make sure that I’m not trying to steal away their artists.”

“Yea, so about that. He doesn’t exactly know the deal.”


	7. Chapter 7

“He only needs to know what you want to tell him.” You say and Steve nods.

“I just want to be sure that we tell him the same thing.”

“Are you embarrassed by our deal?” You ask pulling the food out of the oven.

“I mean I’m not super proud of you paying me to be your date.”

“Don’t think of it that way.” You tell him placing the hot pan on the pot holder on the center of your table. “Think of it as me helping you so you can keep working.”

“Which I’m extremely grateful for. Don’t get me wrong,” he says his hands spreading wide on the countertop.

“I understand.”

“No offense,” Steve says softly, “but you’ve never been so broke that you have to survive on handouts.”

“You’re right. I haven’t. I’ve been very lucky that I’ve never wanted for anything money wise. And I try to do my best to leave the world a better place for it.” You tell him cutting him a slice of lasagna, “please, sit.” You gesture to the spot across from you and Steve sits down.

“I’m sorry if I sounded harsh,” he says sitting down and leaning toward you. “I just, I don’t want to lie to Buck but he won’t like it.”

“Does he have to?” You ask, before taking a bite of your own lasagna.

“I mean, not really,” Steve admits, “he’s my best friend so I’d like him to. Besides, I like spending time with you. You’re smart, kind and you know art.”

“Thank you. I enjoy spending time with you too. You treat me like I’m a human, not a checkbook.” He makes a face at that and when you look at him quizzically over your wineglass he elaborates the look.

“People do that to you?”

“What? Take advantage of the lonely rich girl? Yea, all the time.” You say with a shrug, “it’s actually why I do the whole patron stuff, so that I can help people and not feel used. You’re the only one who hasn’t asked for more money.”

“I’m sorry.” Steve’s voice is quiet, his hand warm on yours when he reaches over to touch your hand. You’re both quiet for a few moments, his hand holding yours while you both eat.

“I had an idea.” You tell him, giving his hand a squeeze, “about your art I mean.” He nods and you continue, “I think you should do a whole pencil art collection. I’ve gotten so many compliments on the flowers in my office and they’re probably my favorite piece I’ve gotten in a while.”

“Really?” Steve seems surprised.

“Honestly, and I use that little flower doodle you left me as a bookmark.”

“I did that in like two minutes, it’s not even good.” He says his eyebrows knit together.

“It’s beautiful Steve.” You argue, “Your pencil drawings are so beautiful and crisp. I obviously like your paintings too but I think you should at least try a pencil drawn collection.”

“Do you think it would sell?”

“Do you have your little sketchbook?” He nods, “Why don’t you do something quick and I can send it to Pepper? She knows as much about what will sell as I do and if she likes it you give it a try.” You tell him excitedly.

“Right now?”

“I mean we can finish eating first.”

You do just that, once he’s done eating and cleaning up Steve goes to the canvas messenger bag he carries and pulls out his sketch pad and the pencil box he carries. He places the flowers he brought you on your coffee table and gets to work while you sit curled in your favorite chair reading. The only sounds in the room are Steve’s pencils and your phone softly playing music.

“Alright.” He says softly after nearly an hour and you close your book and make your way to the couch. “Now, I did two drawings and I want you to send both.”

“Of course.” You tell him, why wouldn’t you send both? You scoop your phone up and open the camera to take pictures to send to Pepper.

The first is a large daisy. It takes up nearly the whole page and is perfectly done. You glance at the flowers and swear you could pick out which one he was looking at.

“Oh I love this Steve.”

“You’re just saying that because it was your idea.” He teases and you laugh softly.

“You calling me a liar?” You ask as you take the photo.

“Nah, just saying you like to be right.” He turns the page then and you see why he made you promise to send both drawings. This one isn’t a flower. It’s you.

Curled up in your big loveseat, book resting on your knees lips slightly parted as you read through half closed eyes. You look, beautiful, blissful, you’ve never seen yourself like this.

“I’m sorry.” Steve says hurriedly, taking your silence as a bad sign.

“Is this,” you whisper, “is this how you see me?” You look up at him and he nods looking nervous.

Then suddenly you’re kissing him. Your arms are wrapped around his neck and his hands are splayed across your waist as he pulls you closer to him. You tangle your fingers in his hair as he deepens the kiss, he bends you backwards on the couch until his body is covering yours. One of his knees is between your thighs as he kisses you.

“You’re so beautiful.” He mutters pressing kisses down the side of your neck. His beard scrapes the soft flesh there and you moan quietly before pulling Steve’s lips back to yours.

“Steve.” You sigh as his lips wander over your your jaw and back to your lips. His tongue moves into your mouth pressing against yours. You’re mind is spinning, all you can focus on is him. Steve settles his body between your legs and wraps his arms around your waist pulling you up off the couch and into his lap.

“Lu.” He breathes as you pull at the hem of his shirt.

“Hmm?” You hum as he plucks at the bottom of your shirt.

“Bedroom?”

“Yea.” You mutter wrapping your arms tighter around his neck as he holds your thighs and stands. Steve carries you to the bedroom, lowers your slowly onto your bed then covers your body with his once more.


	8. Chapter 8

You wake up the next morning and Steve is still sleeping soundly. He has an arm thrown across your waist and he’s practically plastered to your back. Not that you mind, he’s warm and the only blanket left on the bed was a sheet.

Last night changed everything. After having sex with him you can’t keep paying him can you?

But you’re not paying him to be your boyfriend type person, you’re paying him to do art. You reason with yourself, you just asked him to do you a favor of being your date and he said yes. People in the enlightenment were patrons all the time! You feel like you’re in a battle with yourself and honestly it’s exhausting.

You feel Steve stir behind you and you’re equally happy to get to talk to him again and terrified that it’s going to be awkward. You close your eyes, taking the cowards way out, and pretend that you’re still asleep. He hums softly then presses a soft kiss to the top of your shoulder and butterflies dance through your stomach.

“Morning Sweetheart.” His voice is low and gravely with sleep. Those lips press softly against your skin again. “I know you’re awake.” He coos, his lips never leaving your skin. You hum softly in response, not trusting your voice to not break with the way his lips are dancing along your skin. You slowly blink your eyes open as you relax back into him. “How did you sleep?” He asks one of his rough hands resting on your hip.

“Very well, you?” You ask relaxing your head back against him.

“I slept well.” He tells you as that hand slides across your stomach stopping under your right breast as those butterflies dance though your stomach again. You slide your hand across his forearm, then to the back of his hand. You weave your fingers though the back of his and hold his hand where it is, so teasingly close to where you want it.

“I’m glad.” You say slowly, you need to ask him but you also don’t know how to phrase it without it sounding vulgar.

“Just spit it out Lu.” Steve mumbles, he’s too good at reading you.

“What are we doing?” You ask.

“Currently? I’m laying, in bed with one of the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen.” You fight the smile on your face and sigh heavily.

“Steve, you know what I mean.”

“I like you Lu. Have since you wandered into my place. If you just want this to be a physical thing, that’s fine with me but I’d rather have all of you.” Your heart flutters in your chest, “I am going to have you stop paying me though.”

“Why?” You ask turning toward him as best you can from your horizontal position.

“I don’t want you to be paying me if we’re sleeping together.”

“I’m not paying you to have sex with me!” You cry sitting up abruptly and turning to face him. “I’m sponsoring you while you make your art career work.”

“I don’t know Lu.” He says and you huff while scowling over at him.

“In our contract it says nothing about sex, it says that I’m helping you until you can make a living with your art.”

“I just, I don’t want you to get into any trouble.”

“I’m not paying you for sex!” You cry again and he sits up swiftly colliding his lips with yours. His hand slides along your torso coaxing your body closer to his as he kisses you. Your lips part and Steve’s tongue moves against yours. God you could get used to this.

When you break away from him you find yourself somehow in his lap.

“I want you Lu. I want all of you.” Steve mutters, it’s so sweet that you want to cry. You want to help him, you want to provide for him like you have been, like you’re able to but god you want him. You want to wake up with him like this every morning, okay, maybe not naked every morning but with him.

“I-I want this too.” You tell him and a smile lights Steve’s face. “But I still want you to be able to do your art, I want to provide money for you to follow that dream.” Steve blanches slightly, but you cup his face with your hands gently. “If I can let you follow your dream, please let me.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure. I should probably destroy the contract since I don’t want it to seem, untoward.”

“I understand,” Steve says his hands drifting up and down your spine. “I wouldn’t want anything to make you uncomfortable.” You press a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth and Steve hums happily. “You want to get ready and head to breakfast?”

“That sounds lovely.” You agree and Steve presses another kiss to your lips. “I want to shower.”

“Care if I join you?” He flirts and you laugh.

“I feel like it would take us five times longer than it would if I just shower alone.” You tell him as you swing a leg over his as you climb out of bed. You can feel Steve’s eyes on your form as you make your way to the bathroom and you shoot him a glance over your shoulder. “I didn’t say not to.” You nearly burst out laughing when Steve gets momentarily tangled in the blankets in his haste to get to you.

It takes you a while longer to get ready than it might have if Steve hadn’t joined you, his warm hands washing your hair, sliding over your body, teasing you. You’d returned the favor, teasing him until he broke, pinning you against the shower wall.

Breakfast is comfortable. Full of laughter and easy conversation. It’s not until the end of the meal that you realize Quill is four tables over. He’s scowling at the man across from him but you don’t think that the man cares much or is even the object of that scowl. For some reason you feel like the object is you and Steve.


	9. Chapter 9

You should’ve known that the peace wouldn’t last. That the bubble of bliss you’d found with Steve was only a temporary thing and that Quill would be the driving force behind that popping bubble.

He comes storming into your office Monday morning and slams a folder, and more worryingly a newspaper, down onto your desk.

“Didn’t know you were a pimp.” He says with a sneer and you furrow your brows at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Read it.” He snaps glaring down at you. You pluck the paper off of the desk and glance at the cover. It’s a picture of you and Steve, you’re laughing at something he’s said and his eyes are crinkled in amusement. The headline says, ‘Patron or Pimp?’ When you scan the article your mouth drops in horror.

It talks about all the different people that you’ve sponsored. The one who seems to have given the most information, even if it’s not accurate, is Brock Rumlow. Brock had been a writer, one of the few that had searched you out. He’d shown you a script for a play and you’d been, interested, not overly impressed but interested. At least until you realized he was an alcoholic and hadn’t done any work since you’d started supporting him. Brock had also signed an NDA but apparently that didn’t matter to him.

You get more and more angry the longer you read the article.

“So about our partnership-“ Quill starts and you glare up at him.

“We have a legally binding contract that you already signed.” You snap pointing a red manicured finger at him, “Should you break it we will sue.”

“Fine,” Quill sneers, “Then stop paying Pretty boy to be your little boy toy.”

“How dare you.” You snarl, getting to your feet. “Steve is not being paid to date me! We are dating, he cares about me.”

“About your money.” Quill corrects, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“That isn’t true.” You hiss, your eyes welling with tears as Quill stares at you.

“I had him investigated. He was dirt poor until you came along. Like, less than one hundred dollars in both his accounts broke. Then you came along.”

“He never asks for the money. I always offer, or just transfer money.”

“Can’t you see that he’s using you?” Quill says condescendingly, “your money, your connections. They all benefit him, none of this benefits you. And now that the paper has printed this,” he gestures down at the paper on your desk, “you could lose everything.”

“Get out.” You snap shoving Quill’s chest, “get out of my office.” He goes to the door and gives you a pitying look.

“This could have all been avoided if you’d just gone to those events with me.” He says sadly before turning and stalking out of my office. You drop down onto the black couch by the door and the tears fill your eyes.

This is a nightmare. You drop your head into your hands and take a few steadying deep breaths. There’s a soft knock on your door.

“Lu? Steve is here to see you.”

“He can come in.” You say to your lap, not uncovering your face as you try to completely calm yourself down. You hear Steve walk into the room and the door closes softly.

“Lu? Sweetheart?” He says gently as he makes his way to you. He sinks to the floor in front of you. His hands on your thighs are warm and with a gentle squeeze he’s able to coax your gaze to his. “Oh Lu.” He coos when he sees your red, watery eyes. “I came over as soon as I saw the paper.”

“He, he makes me seem like some cheap whore!” You cry, the tears streaming down your face. “Like the only reason I have people in my life is because of my money!”

“Sweetheart.” Steve soothes joining you on the couch, he leaves his arms open for you to bury yourself into his embrace. “I’m so sorry this is happening. I saw Quill on my way in.”

“I hate him. I hate them both.” You mutter and Steve hums softly.

“So what are you going to do about it?” Steve asks after you’ve calmed down.

“What?”

“I’m assuming you’re going to do something about it, about Quill and the Rumlow jackass.”

“I’m going to call my lawyer for sure. What Rumlow did is slander and he broke his NDA.” You say anger evident in your voice.

“There she is.” You look up quizzically at Steve, “there’s that fierce, bad ass girl I like so much.” You laugh softly before turning to him as much as you can on the couch and pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.” You stand and stalk over to your desk and grab your phone off of it. You swipe until you find your lawyer Melinda’s name and tap it with a finger.

She answers on the second ring.

“I was wondering when I was going to hear from you.” Melinda’s voice is clipped and she sounds about as angry as you feel.

“I want to sue the fuck out of him.”

“Good. Just a couple questions, did you ever have sex with him?”

“Absolutely not.” Your nose wrinkles involuntarily at the thought.

“How much of what he says is a lie?”

“I only got about halfway through the article.” You admit glancing at the headline again, “but from the part I read at least 25 percent. Yes, I was paying him but it was all okay because we had a contract. We never dated. We never did anything unprofessional, I never asked for sexual favors. Nothing. The only person I’ve ever crossed that line with is Steve and that’s all fine too because we’d cancelled our business agreement before anything happened.” You lie glancing over at Steve who nods his approval.

“Try to read the whole article. I want to get him for every lie he told.”

“Okay.” You say softly and Melinda sighs from the other end of the phone.

“I’m sorry you have to read it. But it’s the only way to really nail him. Pour yourself a drink, curl up with that man of yours and struggle through it. Highlight all the lies for me and send me pictures.”

“Okay. Thanks May.”

“Yep.” She hangs up then and you drop your phone back onto your desk.

“You okay?”

“This is going to be awful.”

“C’mere.” He murmurs and you make your way back to him. His hands are warm on your waist when he gently pulls you to him. You lips find his behind the curtain of your hair and he groans softly. This was not in the plan but fuck it. Your plans had gone out the window a long time ago, why fight it now?


	10. Chapter 10

It takes you nearly two hours to read the whole article. It’s not that it’s a particularly long article but the lies in it make you see red. Steve is the only calm in the storm as your friends call, equally outraged, to check on you and see how you’re doing. He even manages to convince you to come hang out at the studio with him, you can bring your laptop and do some work from there but it’s away. Away from the gossip and the sympathetic faces.

It’s peaceful at the studio. There are four half completed pieces two of them are of the stunning model who had been here the first time you’d met Steve. One is a close up of her face, the picture clipped to the easel is all soft lighting. She looks ethereal. He’s got a sketch down but it’s not colored yet.

“It’s weird having someone who isn’t Bucky here with so many unfinished pieces.” Steve says softly from behind you. You glance at him over your shoulder and see a shy smile on his face.

“I’m really excited to see what this is going look like when it’s done.” You tell him gesturing to the pairing in front of you. “Do you always photograph first?”

“No, Natasha is extremely popular so I wanted to make sure I had something to work off of before she had to go. I didn’t know if I’d have time to book her again.”

“She’s stunning. I can’t believe you thought I was her.”

“You don’t see how gorgeous you are do you?” Steve asks softly, his arms snake around your waist and he pulls your back flush against his front.

“She’s a literal model Steve.”

“Yea, and she’s still got nothing on you.” He coos before pressing a soft kiss to the swoop of your neck.

“Flirt.” You murmur and he chuckles before kissing you under your ear. “Don’t you have some work to do?”

“No.” He says kissing your shoulder and you laugh softly. Only he has been able to pull you out of your head and out of the anger you’ve been dealing with today. You turn your head and press a kiss to his lips.

“Thank you.” You whisper and he hums softly before tucking his face into the crook of your neck. His breath fans across the exposed skin of your back. “I don’t think you know what it means to me to have you in my corner.”

“You have a lot of people in your corner.”

“Yea but you’re the only one who has been able to keep me from completely spiraling.” You argue, “I just needed you to know that I’m grateful. You could’ve so easily just vanished rather than deal with this shit with me.”

“Like I said before, I want all of you. If all of you means that I deal with this too than that’s what it means.”

“How is it that you always know exactly what I need to hear?”

“Magic?” He says and you laugh softly, you stay wrapped in his arms for a few more minutes.

“You need to get to work so I can get some work done.”

“You want to call Melinda first?” You groan and drop your head back onto his shoulder.

“Will you stay with me like this while I do?”

“How about the chair instead?” He offers nodding over at the loveseat in the corner.

“You drive a hard bargain.” You tell him taking one of his hands in yours and making your way to the chair. He sits down first then eases you into his lap, his arms going around you while you unlock your phone and call Melinda.

The call is quicker and less painful than you thought it would be. Still not fun because she asks you to go into detail about the lies, something you don’t want to go into but you’re so grateful that Steve has your back. Both literally and figuratively.

“So I have enough to sue not only Rumlow but whomever backed him for slander, breach of contract and maybe defamation. You okay with that?”

“Take the assholes down Melinda. And maybe keep me in the dark about it.”

“Keep me in the loop.” Steve says, speaking for the first time, “if that’s okay with you.”

“Absolutely.” You agree, “thanks Melinda.”

“Anytime.” Melinda says before hanging up. You relax into Steve and sigh heavily.

“I hope it’s okay that I did that.” He says, “I just, I want to feel like I’m helping and if I can stay on top of the things that are stressing you out I can do that.”

“You’re a Saint Steve Rogers.” You tell him kissing his jaw and he laughs darkly before his hand slides under your shirt.

“A saint huh?” He murmurs and you shiver at the tone.

He starts to prove to you what a saint he isn’t when the door is shoved open.

“Steve!” A male voice calls, you’re fairly certain it’s Bucky and you quickly attempt to right your shirt.

“What’s up Buck?” Steve calls back as he gently settles you against him. When Bucky rounds the corner he freezes at the sight of you.

“Are you okay? Both of you? I saw the paper and, what the fuck is going on?”

Steve lays it all out for him. Not the whole you were paying him at the beginning part but everything else. How it’s all lies, what Rumlow is saying, Bucky listens patiently as Steve talks, his eyes flicking back and forth between you. When Steve stops talking Bucky sighs heavily.

“Holy shit.” He breathes and Steve nods. “Are you okay Lu?”

“I’ve been better but surviving. Thank you.” You’ve only spent a couple of nights hanging out with Bucky and you really like him.

“Is there anything I can do?” He asks kindly and you give him a soft smile.

“No, but thank you Bucky.”

“If there’s is anything that either of you need let me know okay?” He offers and you nod. Then he and Steve switch gears and start to talk shop, you end up falling asleep against Steve as they talk.


End file.
